


Unspoken

by mywonho



Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonho/pseuds/mywonho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi hardly voices his feelings. But apparently he can't hold them in either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> "And I said "What's up?  
> What you been thinking?  
> 'Cause you been staring at that roof  
> So long, I swear its come alive"  
> And she spoke nine words,  
> And now were sinking,  
> But I can't find it in myself to want to lie  
> To keep this thing from going down
> 
> 'Cause that girl took my heart  
> And I ain't want it back  
> No, I'm laying down my cards"

"I want to go to the beach" you said, absentmindedly. 

He stopped playing with your hair for a second but continued with a quite chuckle, hardly audible. Your head was resting on his lap and for quite a while - maybe an hour? - your mind drifting in and out of thoughts and dreams. His fingers were tangled in your hair, slightly brushing it. You heard the birds faintly outside and the dust was sparkling in the sun that was shining through the windows. 

"Yoongi..?" you urged, twisting your head so you can look at him. "Did you hear? I want to go to the beach!" 

"Seriously ... I was just close to napping." he said annoyed. But he wasn't, really. He was looking at your face fondly while you were drifting in and out of your dreams. Skimming your skin, kissing every inch of it with soft glances. From your lips, that were poetry to him and your closed eyes that hid worlds he was dying to explore. How could he have been sleeping while the most intriguing being was right in front of him?

You rolled your eyes at him and sat up to face him. "I mean it! I want to make memories with you. You -"

"Alright alright." He cut you off. He wasn't directly looking at you since you opened your eyes. His face was slightly flushed and avoided eye contact with you. 

You pouted. "Yoongi! Look at me and say it like you mean it." 

You scooted closer so him, raised your hands and cupped his face. Your touch sent a chill down his spine. Did you know that when he looks at you now he'd want to kiss you? Wants to hold you so tight he was afraid you might break? The thought of it made him blush even harder. You felt his cheeks getting hotter under your hands. 

"Ah.. So annoying." He whispered. 

He didn't mean you, even though you were still up in his face and holding his soft cheeks between your hands. He meant himself. When did he start feeling like this? Since when did you have such an affect on him? He can't concentrate when you're close and all he wants to do is touch you, embrace you, smell you. When you are separated his heart aches so bad and it won't stop until he calls you and he can hear your voice, lulling him into comfort, relaxing him. He once made you read a recipe to him. 'How do you make those meatballs agan?' he asked. You thought it was weird but you read it to him anyways, of course. He never found a way to tell you exactly how he felt about you. Yeah, he writes his lyrics, but hardly let's you read them. When you read a piece of it and teasingly asked him if it was about you, he'd always answer with 'It's about hoseok'. 

You squished his cheeks. "Answer." You said and moved just a little closer to him. 

"Mhm.." He still didn't look at you. 

You let go of him. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Don't.." He said suddenly and grabbed your hands to put them on his cheeks again. "I'm thinking about you." He replied with a soft voice, almost whispering. 

He leaned in your touch and purred. You smirked a little. It's rare that he shows you his this side of him.  
"That's cute but you should be thinking about the beach." You teased, moving your thumb up and down his cheeks, caressing the soft skin not even daring to move your hand an inch away from him again. 

"You know, that's hard to do when you look at me like th-" he finally opened his eyes to look at you but abruptly stopped talking. His breath hitched which made you widen your eyes in surprise. Something about this moment was odd. You were staring at each other, captive by a pair of dark eyes. The birds seem to have stopped singing their soft melodies and all you could hear was your blood rushing in your ear. Yoongis breath got quicker and after what felt like an eternity he grabbed you and pulled you on his lap. 

Your head was cradled in the crook of his neck. It smelled like soap and nostalgia. You moved one hand into his hair, one hand limp on his shoulder. Like this, you felt his heartbeat on your chest and his lungs hastily filling with air. 

"What's wrong..?" You whispered. Not that your complaining but you often wonder what's going on in his head. If you don't ask he wouldn't tell you. 

"How do you do it?" He mumbled in your hair, tightening the grip around you, pressing you against him, his subconsciousness telling him to have you as close as possible. "How do you make my soul feel at ease and my body feel so anxious?" Another deep breath. 

"All I want to do when you're around me is look at you, be close to you, touch you, explore every thing about you. But my body wants to flee, I'm always on edge and-" You tried to move away to look at his face. "Don't you dare" He tightened his arms around you. "If you look at me now I'll die of embarrassment. Just let me say this to you once." You relaxed and started painting invisible lines on his neck, along his jaw. 

"Alright" you breathed. A shiver went down Yoongis spine.

"I am helplessly in love with you and everyday I fall for you more. I'm in big trouble." He sighed. Your heart jumped and it surely grew twice as big. It was aching, might even burst out of your chest. 

"I-" you started.

"Anyways" Yoongi said cheerfully and shoved you off his lap. "I'm hungry. I'm making some ramen." 

He walked over to the kitchen, the dust dancing wildly and making swirly patterns around him. You took a pillow and hugged it, keeping your eyes on his back. 

"I love you too." You mumbled in the pillow while grinning like an idiot.  
"Tsk.. Yeah yeah" he answered. But you couldn't see his flushed cheeks and shy smile on his lips, thinking about the next time he will kiss yours.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first work ever, i hope you enjoyed it. please leave feedback!  
> the lyrics in the beginning are from EDEN - sex


End file.
